worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
Martial Arts Styles – V:
Martial Arts Styles – V: '' [http://web.archive.org/web/20091027113839/http:/geocities.com/kuseru/PMAN/StyleV.htm '''http://web.archive.org/web/20091027113839/http://geocities.com/kuseru/PMAN/StyleV.htm]' ' VAJRA-MUSTI By Kuseru Entrance Requirements: No Attribute or Alignment restrictions. Skill Cost: 12 Years (10 Years as a Secondary Martial Art Style) Vajra-Musti, literally "Diamond Fist," is known variously as Malla-Krida, Malla-Yuddha, Mallavidya, Niyuddha-Kride and Pahalwani. It predates military styles in India and is the province of Jethis (or Jyesthimalla, "the best"), a group of professional wrestlers who were a sub-caste of the Modha Brahmins. Known since the 11th century A.D., this style originally started in Modhera in North Gujurat and spread from there to Baroda (Gujurat), Hyderabad (Andra Pradesh), Indore (Madhya Pradesh), Kolhapur (Maharashtra), Konkan (Maharashtra), Lahore (Gujurat), Miraj (Maharashtra), Mysore (Karnataka), Patiala (Punjab), and Rajastan. During the Muslim conquests of the 13th and 14th centuries, further techniques were introduced. Initial training in the style begins with some students as young as six, though ten to twelve is the norm. Initially, Kundakavartana exercises, consisting of baithaks (squats), callisthenics, dands (cat-stretches or Indian push-ups), tumbling, and yogi (stretching postures) are used to develop stamina and strength. Once sufficient flexibility, stamina, and strength have been developed, Mallasthamba (also known as Sthambhasrama) is introduced, consisting of a set of callisthenic exercises on a standing upright pole, eight to ten inches in diameter, known as a malla-stambh (or sthamba) to develop arm, leg, and upper body strength as well as gripping power. Other exercises are also taught, including Gonitaka (a large stone ring that is lifted and swung in various ways), Jori (swinging of weighted wood clubs), massages, Pramada (swinging of the weighted mace, Gada), five mile runs, swimming, covering the hands in milk and then striking a marble slab, Uhapoharasrama (discussion of tactics & strategy) and careful attention paid to diet. All training is conducted in the Akhada, a square or circular ring some thirty feet across, filled with soft soil. Ragnasrama refers to the actual grappling techniques of Vajra-Musti. it covers four basic types of grappling, dharanipata (take downs), asura (strikes), nara (locks), and yuddha (throws). Groundwork was introduced by the Muslims. Striking techniques include elbows, knees, kicks, and hand strikes, enhancing the power of hand strikes with a type of knuckle-duster known as a vajramusti or ayudha, typically a horn or ivory fist load which is tied to the hand and has sharp protruding spikes (+2 damage on hand attacks). Locks are applied with arms and legs, sometimes both with particular attention paid to locking the arm wearing the vajramusti as well as the kasuta (strangle pin). Throws include the dhobi paat (shoulder throw), hip throws, baharli, dhak, machli gota, and multani. Fighters enter a match in a zig-zag, jumping fashion. Northern versions of this style tend to favor high jumps, kicks, and expansive movements. Southern versions favor smaller movements and higher stances, favoring arm moves rather than legs. Costume: Typical Indian Dress: White cloth dhoti (loose trousers wrapped between the legs). Footwear is sandals. Stance: Prefer a forward stance, with legs bent and shoulder-width apart. The right hand (wearing the vajramusti) is extended loosely and held at the stomach in a fist. CHARACTER BONUSES Add +1 to M.E. Add +2 to P.S. Add +1 to P.P. Add +4 to P.E. Add +2D4 to S.D.C. COMBAT SKILLS Attacks per Melee: 2 Escape Moves: Maintain Balance, Roll with Punch/Fall/Impact. Attack Moves: Leap. Basic Defense Moves: Automatic Parry, Dodge, Entangle, Parry. Advanced Defense Moves: Combination Parry/Lock, Combination Parry/Throw, Power Block/Parry. Hand Attacks: Punch (Human Fist), Powered Punch (NEW!). Basic Foot Attacks: Backward Sweep, Drop Kick, Kick Attack, Reverse Turning Kick, Snap Kick, Tripping/Leg Hook. Jumping Foot Attacks: Jump Kick Special Attacks: Body Block/Tackle, Critical Body Flip/Throw, Elbow, Hand Throw (NEW!), Hip Throw (NEW!), Joint Throw (NEW!), Knee, Leap Attack, Leg Choke (NEW!), Pickup Throw (NEW!), Pin/Incapacitate, Shoulder Throw (NEW!). Holds/Locks: Ankle Lock*, Arm Lock, Elbow Lock, Finger Lock, Knee Lock*, Wrist Lock, Hold with Legs (NEW!), Neck Hold/Choke. Weapon Kata: W.P. Blunt. Modifiers to Attacks: Critical Strike, Knockout/Stun, Pull Punch. SKILLS INCLUDED IN TRAINING Martial Art Powers: Select a total of THREE (3) Martial Art Powers from among Body Hardening Exercises (including Vajra-Musti Body Hardening). If desired, any number of Martial Art Powers can be traded, on a one-for-one basis, for Basic Skill Programs (excluding Physical). '''''Vajra-Musti Body Hardening Exercises Baiihak: Bonuses: +1 to P.P. Dand: Bonuses: +1 to P.P. Gonitaka: Bonuses: +1 to P.S., +1 to P.E. Jori: Bonuses: +1 to P.S., W.P. Club, +2 to damage from clubs Mallasthamba: Bonuses: +1 to P.P., +2 to Maintain Balance Pramada: Bonuses: +1 to P.E., W.P. Mace, +2 to damage from maces Languages: Depends on where the character learned the style, roll on the following table: 01-05 Andra Pradesh; speaks Telugu 06-10 Madhya Pradesh; speaks Eastern Hindi 11-15 Karnataka; speaks Kannada 16-20 Punjab; speaks Panjabi 21-25 Rajastan; speaks Rajashtani 26-75 Gujurat; speaks Gujarati 76-00 Maharashtra; speaks Marathi Cultural: Massage, Tactics Physical: Aerobics, Dieting, Running, Swimming, Yoga Weapon Proficiencies: W.P. Blunt Philosophical Training: Hinduism If this is your Primary Martial Art then the following other styles can be learned in a shorter time: Bandesh (2 Years), Gatka (9 Years), Kalari Payit (7 Years), Muki (12 Years), Silambam (5 Years), Thang-Ta (2 Years), Thoda (1 Year). LEVEL ADVANCEMENT BONUSES 1st: +1 to Strike, +1 to Parry, +2 to Damage 2nd: +2 Hold/Lock, +1 Body Flip/Throw (all Throws) 3rd: +1 to Strike, +2 to Parry, +1 to Damage 4th: +1 Attack per Melee 5th: +1 to Body Flip/Throw (all Throws), Knockout/Stun on a Natural 20 6th: +1 Hold/Lock, +2 Body Flip/Throw (all Throws) 7th: Select One (1) Additional Martial Art Power from Body Hardening Exercises. 8th: +2 to Strike, +1 to Parry, +1 to Damage 9th: Critical Strike on a Natural 19 or 20 10th: +1 Attack per Melee 11th: +2 Hold/Lock, +1 Body Flip/Throw (all Throws) 12th: Critical Body Flip/Throw (all Throws) 13th: +1 to Strike, Knockout/Stun on a Natural 19 or 20 14th: +1 to Parry, Critical Strike on a Natural 18, 19, or 20 15th: +1 Attack per Melee, +1 to Damage Why Study Vajra-Musti? Lethal grappling with a variety of other skills, what else needs be said? A terrific, action-oriented martial art. It can be a very effective martial art, but in group situations or against other martial artists, it may fail if the student is not well trained and in prime shape. Plus, any characters who really want to "bulk up" will be pleased with a solid diet of Body Hardening Techniques. Valderian Jujitsu By Sinestus Designed to end combat in a basic, and simple method, Valderian Jujitsu is easily seen as a less lethal form of Multi-Fracto. Instead of learning the methods for breaking bones without leaving marks, the scholars of V.J. learn to leave painfully crippling welts. Although the martial artist can deal an incredible amount of damage, they usually avoid killing. Generally, once an opponent is knocked unconscious, they are bound or left alone. Requirements: I.Q.: 10, P.P.: 14, P.S.: 12, Spd: 12 Training: 10 years Character Bonuses +3 to P.P. +3 to P.E. +10 S.D.C. +2 Save vs. Pain. Stance: Varies with training. generally a boxing/kickboxing style stance. Outfit: Loose pants, and padded gloves/boots in training. Combat Skills Attacks per Melee: 2 Hand Attacks: palm strike, back hand, forearm, elbow, Foot Attacks: snap kick, crescent kick, Turning Kick (dodge/kick), Drop Kick (fall/dodge/kick), tripping leg hook Basic Defense Moves: parry, dodge, automatic parry Advances Defense Moves: roll, Combination Parry/attack Holds/Locks: wrist lock, arm lock, leg lock Throws: Special - Pain Throw, also can attempt to escape most Holds with a Throw (half normal bonus, not applicable to Leg Holds). Escape Techniques: roll Modifiers to Attack: Pain (special), Knockout, Knockout from behind. Special Moves: paralysis attack (vital points) Pain Throw - once in a successful lock, can force the victim to break the limb (escape the lock) or simply suffer the Save vs. Pain from escaping the lock (but the limb is not broken). Those who are released after suffering from this technique (Suffer pain but no break), suffer half the 'broken limb' penalties for 1D4 hours. Pain Strikes - All attacks are usually pulled. A successful natural strike (with a pulled punch) equaling or above the pain score may leave a mark. When the roll is high enough, the victim must Save vs. Pain twice, first roll is normal Save vs. Pain, second is to determine if a mark is left (failure=mark). The second Save vs. Pain only gets bonuses from P.E.. If a mark is left, any strikes to that area will require another Save vs. Pain. Such Pain Strikes (pulled strikes or striking a welt/mark) will only cause Stun Penalties and the loss of one action for the first three successes (thus the first three times the opponent suffers, they suffer cumulative penalties). Each successive time after the third, if the Save vs. Pain fails, the target is knocked out for 1D4 minutes. Pulled Strike Pain attacks may be balanced/negated with a successful Roll or Breakfall. Once per melee (+1 every five levels), the martial artist can Call a Pain Strike. This is targeted, and if the strike is successful, it deals no damage, just causes the Pain penalties. A Critical Strike with the called attack negated the opponent's chance to Roll with impact or Save vs. Pain/Welt (a mark is automatically left) Striking a welt left from a pain strike is a called shot (13+ with bonuses). Weapon Katas: none Additional Skills: Feng Shui, Anatomy, Biology Martial Arts Powers: Select three from Arts of Invisibility or Atemi. Level Advancement Bonuses 1st: +1 to strike/pull punch. +1 to lock/throw, Knockout/PAIN on 20 2nd: +1 to parry/dodge and initiative 3rd: +2 to roll, Knockout from behind, PAIN 19+ 4th: +1 attack, select one power from Body Hardening 5th: +2 to strike/pull punch, +1 to Locks 6th: +1 to throw with parry 7th: +1 attack, Pain 18+ 8th: Select one power from Atemi, Body Hardening, or Martial Arts Techniques 9th: +1 to parry/dodge/roll 10th: +1 to Lock/throw. Pain 17+ 11th: +1 attack, +1 to strike/pull punch 12th: Knockout 19+, +2 to damage 13th: Pain 16+, Select one power from Atemi or Arts of Invisibility 14th: Combination Parry/Lock gained (full bonuses for each) 15th: +1 attack ' ' Valley-Style Slap Fu ''' By Darque '''Entrance Requirements: Female Only. Unprincipled or Anarchist Alignment, P.B. 17, I.Q. 15 or Less. Skill Cost: 1 Year Like, omigod! This is a tubular fighting style, you know. It was like, you know, created back in the 80's and stuff, you know, so like people could defend themselves and stuff. Of course you have to be like really careful, you know, so you don't break a nail or something. But this is like an awesome way to deal with really grody people who, like, try to bother you and stuff, like you know. Okay, yeah! Anyway, this is like the neatest thing, it's sooo tubular and awesome and stuff! Like Totally! Costume: Like, whatever looks awesome, you know? Stance: I'm so sure! Like, standing, you know? CHARACTER BONUSES ' Add 4 to P.B. Add 4 to Spd. '''COMBAT SKILLS ' '''Attacks per Melee: 1 Escape Moves: Maintain Balance Attack Moves: Like, I am so sure. Basic Defense Moves: Dodge Advanced Defensive Moves: Omigod! I don't know. Hand Attacks: Slap (SPECIAL! Does 1 point of damage) Basic Foot Attacks: Like, none, you know? Jumping Foot Attacks: Like, no way! Special Attacks: Knee, Combination Grab/Knee (SPECIAL! After grabbing an opponent, the user may make a knee attack to a vital area! Damage is done directly to the Hit Points of the defender and is a paralysis attack if used on a male! Cannot be used two melee rounds in a row or twice in one melee round), Hairflip (SPECIAL! Does NO damage, if used on a Male opponent, the attacker rolls versus her Charm/Impress modifier. If successful, her opponent stops fighting and is stunned for 1d4 rounds while deciding his next move. Affects all male opponents and can only be used ONCE per combat. Stunned opponents will defend if attacked) Holds/Locks: HairGrab/Pull (SPECIAL! Can be used on anyone with hair! A special Hold that does 1 point of SDC damage per melee round that the hold is maintained) Weapon Kata: So like, I don't know. Modifiers to Attacks: Pull Punch. SKILLS INCLUDED IN TRAINING Martial Art Powers: Those look so tubular, you know. Languages: Valspeak! Fer Sure! Cultural: Dancing, Shoping, Vegitating, Mall walking. Physical: Like, I don't know. Survival: Driving (Pilot Automobile)! Shoping! Temple: I am so sure. Weapon Proficiencies: Like, no way! Philosophical Training: Shoping! If this is your Primary Martial Art then the following other styles can be learned in a shorter time: Anything-Goes Mall-Rat Kung Fu (1 Year) LEVEL ADVANCEMENT BONUSES 1st: +2 to Dodge, Knockout/Stun with a Slap on a natural 20! Fer sure! 2nd: +1 attack per melee, Critical Strike with Combination Grab/Knee on a natural 20 3rd: +1 to Dodge, +1 to Strike 4th: +1 attack per melee, Knockout/Stun with a Slap on a 19-20! Totally! 5th: +1 to Dodge, +1 to Damage 6th: Critical Strike with Combination Grab/Knee on a 19-20 7th: +1 attack per melee, +1 to Strike 8th: +1 to Dodge, Knockout/Stun with a Slap on an 18-20! You know? 9th: +1 to Dodge, Critical Strike with Combination Grab/Knee on a 18-20 10th: Deathblow with Combination Grab/Knee on a natural 20! Like Omigod! 11th: +1 attack per melee, +1 to Dodge, +1 to Strike 12th: +1 to Damage, Knockout/Stun with a Slap on a 17-20! Tubular! 13th: Critical Strike (triple damage) with a Combination Grab/Knee on a 17-20 14th: +1 to Damage, +1 attack per melee 15th: Deathblow with Combination Grab/Knee on an 19-20! Like Totally! Why Study Valley-Style Slap Fu? ' Like Omigod! It's like the neatest thing, you know, for like, dealing with people who get in the way of, like, the most important thing in life, like shopping, you know. It's so tubular you know, fer sure! ' ''' '''Vanguard Brawling By danzig138 This is a rough-and-tumble pseudo-martial art that is popular with those known as Vanguard Brawlers. The exact origin of this particular way of fighting is unknown, but is believed to have started with a gang known as "The Flow". Over time, the Flow's way of fighting was imitated and duplicated by other gangs until it approached the level of an actual martial art. This is a pretty basic fighting style. There are no rules. Anything goes. It's not uncommon for someone to pick up a weapon to use when they fight with this style. TECHNIQUES KNOWN AT FIRST LEVEL:Punch, Knee, Body Block, Elbow, Roll with Punch/Fall/Impact, Maintain Balance LEVEL ADVANCEMENT BONUSES Level 1: +2 attacks per melee, +1 to strike, Knee, Body Block, Elbow Level 2: +1 to parry, dodge, +2 to roll with punch/fall/impact, Kick attack Level 3: +2 to damage, Head Butt ( supernatural P.S. ), Knock-Out/Stun on a Natural 20 Level 4: +1 attack per melee, Body Flip/Throw, Critical Strike on Natural 19-20 Level 5: +1 to strike, +2 to roll with punch/fall/impact, Tripping/ Leg Hook Level 6: +2 to parry, dodge, Inner Thigh Kick ( This is a vicious kick to the opponent's inner thigh. Requires a 14 or better. Inflicts +1D4 damage, and there is a damage x5% chance that the victim will be knocked down, losing initiative and one attack ). Level 7: +3 to roll with punch/fall/impact, Snap Kick, Knock-Out/Stun on Natural 19-20 Level 8: +1 damage, critical Body Flip/Throw Level 9: Disarm, +1 to Body Flip/Throw, Choke Hold Level 10: +1 attack per melee, Critical Strike on Natural 18-20 Level 11: +1 to strike, dodge, Knock-Out/Stun on Natural 18-20 Level 12: +3 to damage, Death Blow on Natural 20 Level 13: +2 to parry, +1 to roll with punch/fall/impact, Crush/Squeeze Level 14: +2 to initiative, Automatic knock-Out on Natural 20 (1D6 melee rounds. If the Boxing skill is possessed, this is automatic on a 19-20 ). Level 15: +1 attack per melee, +2 to parry, Critical Choke Hold ' ' VARZESH-E PAHLAVANI By Kuseru Entrance Requirements: Limited to those of Honorable alignments. Minimum Attributes must be a P.S. of 12 and P.E. of 12. Skill Cost:16 Years (14 Years as a Secondary Martial Art Style) Varzesh-e Pahlavani, also (mistakenly) known as Varzesh-e Bastani (literally "Ancient Sport"), is the name for the traditional martial arts of Iran. It's histrory can be traced to the Parthian Empire (132BC-226AD), and even the word Pahlavan comes from Partha. Originally an academy of physical training for warriors who fought against Arab, Greek, and Mongol invaders, it is comprised of fighting with shamshir and shield as well as wrestling. Practitioners of this style are known as Pahlavans, also written as Pahalwan, referring to strong men or wrestlers. Officials of the Shah's court in Iran are also known as Pahlavans, so several additional terms are used to differentiate wrestlers. These include Pahlavan-e Zoorgar (Master Wrestler), Jahan Pahlavan (originally an army rank in Iran, it was given to Rostam/Rustam, the national semi-mythical hero of Iran), and Pahlavan-e Bozorg (Grand Wrestler). A National Pahlavan of Iran is held where the wrestlers compete for the Bazoo-band or Armlet, given to the champion wrestler by the Shah on the first day of the Iranian New Year (March 21st). Varzesh-e Pahlavani traning is conducted in a training hall which has similar architecture to that of Mithraic temples. This place is known variously as the Zoor Khaneh, Zoorkhaneh, and Zour Xaneh, meaning "house of strength." The entrance to the Zoor Khaneh is roughly waist high, requiring everyone who enters the training hall to bow and therefore show respect, when entering. Additionally there is a ritual of kissing the Gowd (ring) to show humility. Exercises start out with Sarnavazi (meditation) followed by hundreds of pushups, long sets of stretches, and several special body hardening exercises. Daily exercises are concluded with prayer. The teacher of this style is known as a Morshed. He teaches by chanting historic stories, as well as playing a drum to conduct the rhythmic music which teaches synchronization and the various techniques of the style. The Morshed also instructs Phalavan in manners of respect, humility, and general behavior. Koshti refers to the wrestling portion of Varzesh-e Pahlavani and has some regional variations such as Koshti Loocho of Mazandaran province or Koshti Choukeh of Khorasan province. Unlike many styles of wrestling, an opponent is defeated by knockout or surrender. With the additional focus on snaps and twists, this form of wrestling is considered very brutal. Weapons training in this style focuses on the shamshir, either paired, or with a shield. It requires indepth knowledge of the body's tendons and deft strikes, with disabling an opponent's limb being a top priority. Costume: The koshti was the ceremonial girdle of commitment to service, a service aimed at the continuous renovation of the living world for a progressive prosperity and a radiating happiness, and towards wholeness and immortality. The sadreh was the simple shirt worn next to the skin Stance: Facing opponent, with one foot forward and the other back, arms extended forward and holding a shield on the left arm and shamshir in the right hand. If unarmed, the hands are held loosely out from the body as if holding a shield and sword. CHARACTER BONUSES Add +3 to P.S. Add +1 to P.P. Add +3 to P.E. Add +30 to S.D.C. COMBAT SKILLS Attacks per Melee: 3 Escape Moves: Roll with Punch/Fall/Impact. Attack Moves: None. Basic Defense Moves: Automatic Parry, Dodge, Entangle, Parry. Advanced Defense Moves: Disarm, Power Block/Parry Hand Attacks: Punch (Human Fist) Basic Foot Attacks: Kick Attack, Roundhouse Kick, Snap Kick. Jumping Foot Attacks: Jump Kick Special Attacks: Charkh (New! Dual Sword Strike, attack to the front and behind), Death Strike, Leap Attack Holds/Locks: Finger Lock, Wrist Lock, Ankle Lock, Knee Lock, Elbow Lock, Finger Break (NEW!), Wrist Break (NEW!), Ankle Break (NEW!), Knee Break (NEW!), Elbow Break (NEW!). Weapon Kata: W.P. Shamshir (Long Sword), W.P. Shield, W.P. Paired Clubs, W.P. Bow. Modifiers to Attacks: Critical Strike, Knockout/Stun SKILLS INCLUDED IN TRAINING Martial Art Powers:Select a total of TWO (2) Martial Art Powers from among Body Hardening Exercises. Also select ONE (1) Martial Art Power from Atemi. If desired, any number of Martial Art Powers can be traded, on a one-for-one basis, for Basic Skill Programs (excluding Physical). Body Hardening Exercises Meels/Mills: This body hardening exercise uses Meels or Mills, wooden clubs weighing from 10-100 pounds and derived from the ancient Persian mace. The clubs are held at chest level and twisted behind the back and neck as well as juggled to build up strength in the wrist and shoulder muscles. Bonuses: +2 to P.S., +1 to P.E. At first level the character can juggle two clubs, +1 club at levels 5, 10, and 15. +1 to Initiative when using Meels, +1 to Throw at levels 4, 7, 10, & 13. Rate of Fire: 2 clubs at 1st level, +1 club at levels 5, 10, and 15. Paye Baustani: A form of acrobatic aerobics involving cross stepping, forward jumping, and stretch kicks to strengthen lower limb muscles. +1 to P.S., +1 to P.P., +2 to Strike with Kicks & Jump Kicks, +2 to Damage on all kick attacks, Leap four feet high and five feet long, plus 2 feet per level of experience. Kabedeh: This body hardening exercise involves using a bow and arrow as well as a heavy and hard to balance piece of chain known as a Kabedeh. The Kabedeh is thrown from side to side, over the head, to increase strength in the back, side and trapezium muscles. +2 to P.S., +25 feet to the effective range of any bow used at levels, 3, 6, 9, 12, and 15. +1 to Rate of Fire with a bow at levels 5, 10, and 13. +1 to Strike with a bow at levels 1, 6, 10, and 14. Languages: Farsi Cultural: Dance, Meditation, Body Building. Weapon Proficiencies: W.P. Shamshir (Long Sword), W.P. Shield. Philosophical Training: Pahlavani study a mixture of Sufi spiritualism, Mithraistic traditional rituals, and Iranian heroic nationalism. Honesty, humility, kindness, and respect are important aspects of the philosophical teachings of this style, as is exercise in order to become a better individual. If this is your Primary Martial Art then the following other styles can be learned in a shorter time: Kuresh (8 Years), Kalari Payit (7 Years), Muki (12 Years), Vajra-Musti (8 Years). LEVEL ADVANCEMENT BONUSES 1st: +1 to Strike, +1 to Dodge/Parry, +1 to Roll with Punch/Fall/Impact. 2nd: +2 to Damage, Knockout/Stun on a Natural 20. 3rd: +1 Attack per Melee, +1 to Joint Lock. 4th: +1 to Strike, +1 to Dodge/Parry, +1 to Disarm. 5th: +1 Attack per Melee, +1 to Joint Lock. 6th: +1 to Damage, Knockout/Stun on a Natural 19 or 20. 7th: Select One (1) Additional Martial Art Power from Atemi or Body Hardening Exercises. 8th: Critical Strike on a Natural 19 or 20. 9th: +1 to Strike, +1 to Dodge/Parry, +1 to Entangle. 10th: +1 Attack per Melee, +1 to Initiative. 11th: Select One (1) Additional Martial Art Power from Atemi or Body Hardening Exercises. 12th: +1 to Damage, Knockout/Stun on a Natural 18, 19, or 20. 13th: Critical Strike on a Natural 18, 19, or 20. 14th: +1 Attack per Melee, +1 to Joint Lock. 15th: Death Strike on a Natural 20. Why Study Varzesh-e Pahlavani? To join this style is to fully exploit the destructive power of the human body. A terrific, action-oriented martial art. Because of the total lack of mental training, against a Chi master or similar opponent, this style is at a disadvantage, but against untrained opponents, it is extremely deadly. A well-rounded system, with powerful offensive and defensive techniques, as well as basic weapons training, that excels at short-range combat. Violent Action Suppressor and Deterrent By Sinestus An interesting style developed for diplomats, lawyers, and similar business oriented professions. Fairly modern in its Moo Gi Gong approach to weapon choices, VASAD focuses on using a combination of briefcase/shield and stabbing with small knives (or high quality pens), but still teaches the methods of ancient philosophy and meditative techniques similar to Tai Chi and Yoga. Ideally the fighter will either chase off his opponent with wide swings of the briefcase (if combat is to be avoided) or place their opponent in a lock and kill through multiple, vicious puncture wounds (don't forget about bleeding penalties...) Requirements: I.Q.: 13, and an O.C.C. which provides skills such as Law (general) with at least a +5%. Training: 8 years (4 as secondary to Jade Fan) Character Bonuses+2 to P.P. +2 to M.A. +1 to M.E. +1 to M.A. Stance: Comfortably square with the opponent, brief case in left hand, right extended in a hand-shake gesture. Outfit: High Quality Suit (no less than three pieces. Yes, there are five piece suits.) Usually pants, shirt, jacket, and vest. Combat Skills Attacks per Melee: 1 Hand Attacks: strike/punch, knife hand, finger tip attack Foot Attacks: snap kick, tripping leg hook, backward sweep, Leg Kick (targets knee or ankle, deals 1D4 damage to leg, on 15+ trips victim, cannot be parried, not an option until fifth level) Basic Defense Moves: parry, dodge, automatic parry Advances Defense Moves: automatic dodge, automatic lock Holds/Locks: wrist lock, automatic wrist lock, arm lock Escape Techniques: roll, maintain balance Modifiers to Attack: critical, knockout, death blow Special Moves: Death Blow. Briefcase Crunch - a quick, jab-like attack aimed for the groin. Deals only 1D6 damage (NO P.S.), but requires the target to make a save vs. pain. Each successive Crunch imposes a cumulative -1 penalty to the save. (can only be done once per melee, requires a natural strike of 12+ unless done to someone in a wrist lock.) Briefcase Swing - slow but powerful move, defenders are +3 to parry, but will take damage to their parrying limb. Deals 2D4 damage normally, but critical if done to a victim in a lock. Quick-lock - the martial artist offers to shake hands at the beginning of combat, and quickly shifts to a wrist lock. Those who accept the handshake are -3 to defend/pull away from the lock attempt. Pen Stab - a quick draw-strike using a pen from an inside suit pocket or shirt pocket. Deals one point of damage direct to Hit Points (or 1D4 if a fountain pen) (half P.S. Bonus). Other strikes with the pen (after this initial one) only deal 1D4 damage normally. Pen Throw - For long range attacks only, max range of 15 feet. Deals one point of damage to H.P.. No P.S. bonus. Weapon Katas: WP Briefcase (as per shield), Knife, Thrown Additional Skills: Law (assault/murder, +10%), Law (manslaughter, +5%), Law (Self Defense, +15%), Research (+5%) Martial Arts Powers: Select one power from Atemi or Chi Mastery, and two powers from Arts of Invisibility Level Advancement Bonuses 1st: +2 to hold/lock, Knockout from behind 2nd: +2 to parry and maintain balance 3rd: +1 to dodge and roll 4th: Select one power from Chi Mastery or Atemi 5th: Gain Death Blow Attack 6th: +1 attack, Critical on 19+ 7th: +1 to strike and dodge 8th: Double Chi, Knock out on 19+ 9th: Automatic Death Blow on Natural 20, +1 to parry, dodge, and maintain balance 10th: Select one power from Arts of Invisibility or Chi Mastery 11th: +1 attack, +1 to roll and hold/lock 12th: +1 to hold/lock, and parry 13th: Select one power from Arts of Invisibility, Chi Mastery, or Atemi 14th: Double Chi 15th: +1 to parry, hold/lock, and maintain balance Viet Vo Dao By Hengest Entrance Requirements: No Alignment or Attribute Restrictions Skill Cost: 10 Years (6 Years as a Secondary Martial Art). Viet Vo Dao is sometimes referred to as Vovinam Viet Vo Dao, or simply Vovinam. It is a synthesis of several traditional Vietnamese martial arts founded in 1938 by Nguen Loc, who became quite a prominent figure in the anti-French movement in later years. In combat, the style resembles Tae Kwon Do much of the time, using flamboyant kicking techniques with the occasional hand technique. However, Viet Vo Dao's trademark movement is the flying leg scissors, which it uses at every opportunity to bring down the opponent and hold them till they submit or choke out. The style also teaches a number of weapons at the higher levels. Schools can be found all over the world but are most commonly seen in France and, of course, Vietnam. One particularly interesting point is that, rather than working from white belt to black, as in most styles, a white belt represents the highest grade in the system, black being only the second level. Costume: Standard Karate Gi, usually blue in colour. Stance: Body at 90° to the opponent, feet a little more than a shoulder-width apart, with clenched fists raised to about shoulder level. CHARACTER BONUSES Add +1 to M.E. Add +2 to P.P. Add +1 to P.E. Add +3 to Spd. Add +10 to S.D.C. COMBAT SKILLS Attacks per Melee: 4 Escape Moves: Maintain Balance, Roll with Punch/Fall/Impact. Attack Moves: Leap. Basic Defense Moves: Automatic Parry, Dodge, Parry. Advanced Defense Moves: Circular Parry, Combination Parry/Attack. Hand Attacks: Backhand, Knife Hand, Punch (Human Fist). Foot Attacks: Backward Sweep, Kick Attack, Reverse Turning Kick, Roundhouse Kick, Snap Kick, Tripping/Leg Hook, Wheel Kick. Jumping Foot Attacks: Flying Jump Kick, Jump Kick. Special Attacks: Combination Strike/Parry, Death Blow, Elbow, Knee, Leap Attack, Flying Leg Scissors (Special! A jumping Critical Body Flip/Throw. As it is a Leap Attack, is an automatic critical strike, can be executed from long range, and uses up all melee actions. However, if a second successful strike roll is made, the manuever becomes a Choke). Holds/Locks: None. Weapon Kata (Pick Two): W.P. Staff, W.P. Knives (Paired), W.P. Large Sword, W.P. Large Swords (Paired), W.P. Polearm. Modifiers to Attacks: Critical Strike, Critical Strike from the Rear or from Behind, Knock-out/Stun, Pull Punch. SKILLS INCLUDED IN TRAINING Martial Art Powers: Select a total of Two (2) Martial Art Powers from among Body Hardening Exercises, Martial Art Techniques, and Special Katas (including Weapon Kata). Languages: Vietnamese Philosophical Training: Taoism If this is your Primary Martial Art then the following other styles can be learned in a shorter time: Shao-lin Kung Fu (5 Years), Tae Kwon Do (3 Years), T'ang Su (3 Years), Te (4 Years) LEVEL ADVANCEMENT BONUSES 1st: +1 to Roll with Punch/Fall/Impact, +2 to Parry, +1 to Strike, Critical Strike on a Natural 20, Critical Strike or Knockout/Stun from Behind. 2nd: +1 to Damage, +1 to Maintain Balance. 3rd: +1 Attack per Melee, +1 to Strike. 4th: +1 to Parry, Select one (1) Martial Arts Power from Body Hardening Exercises, Martial Arts Techniques, or Special Katas. 5th: +1 to Strike, Critical Strike on a Natural 19+. 6th: +1 Attack per Melee, +1 to Maintain Balance, Knockout/Stun on a Natural 20. 7th: +1 to Parry/Dodge, Add one (1) level to one (1) Weapon Kata. 8th: +1 to Strike, +1 to Damage, Select one (1) Martial Arts Power from Body Hardening Exercises, Martial Arts Techniques, or Special Katas. 9th: +1 Attack per Melee, Critical Strike on a Natural 18+. 10th: +1 to Parry/Dodge, +1 to Maintain Balance, Deathblow on Natural 20. 11th: +1 to Damage, Knockout/Stun on a Natural 19+. 12th: +1 Attack per Melee, Select one (1) Martial Arts Power from Chi Skills, Martial Arts Techniques, or Special Katas. 13th: +1 to Parry/Dodge, +1 to Strike. 14th: +1 to Damage, +1 to Maintain Balance. 15th: +1 Attack per Melee, +2 to Damage, Double Existing Chi. Why Study Viet Vo Dao? A fairly well balanced style, good against multiple attackers and fearsomely fast. However, the internal side of the style is somewhat lacking. Category:Rifts/Palladium (MZ) Category:Rifts (Palladium) Category:Rules/Modifications (Palladium Category:Rifts/Palladium Martial Arts Category:Real World (MZ) Category:Other (Palladium) Category:Pre-Rifts (Palladium) Category:Misc (Palladium) Category:Member Contriutions